Everywhere
by Mythril-claws666
Summary: An AU fic, MOMOJr. MOMO is the new girl at her school and she thinks she is beginning to fall for one of her classmates. I suck at summaries but please Read and Review.


**_Everywhere_**

**_Chapter I: A new beginning _**

**_By Mythril-claws666_**

**_Rated PG-13_**

**_Romance- Drama and an AU fic_**

**_

* * *

_**

MOMO Mizrahi never liked being the new kid in school, but seeing as how her mother gets jobs in different places all the time, there was nothing she could do to change her problem.

"MOMO, sweetie, we'll be at our new home soon. You might want to get your stuff ready." MOMO's mother Juli said as the car they were driving began to slow down.

"Okay..." MOMO said quietly searching for her little bag. About ten seconds later the car stopped and Juli spoke. "We're here!" Juli said happily. 'A little _to happily_' MOMO thought as she got out of the car to get a good look at her _new _home.

It was a big house, bigger than the last houses. 'I guess that's what a person gets when their mother works for a high priced company' MOMO thought walking up the steps. After her mother had gotten the door unlocked they walked into the big...empty house.

"Hummmm I guess the moving people haven't come yet." Juli muttered and then took a look at her daughter. MOMO looked at the features of the house, it was so big. It was big on the outside but the inside was......bigger. She even wondered if all of the things they brought from their old house would fill all the wide space.

"Its big for just two people." MOMO whispered.

"Oh come on now, MOMO, Its a great house." Juli said with a smile. MOMO shot a glare at her mother but didn't hold it there long.

"I was happy where we _use _to leave," MOMO looked down at her feet. "I was just getting use to it there..." Juli looked at the sad look on her daughters face.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I promise you will learn to like this place." Juli said. "And I think it will be better....for the both of us..." MOMO watched as her mother's smile turned into a frown. Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be the movers," Juli said heading to the door. "why don't you go find yourself a room, MOMO?" She said just before opening the door. MOMO nodded and walked up the stairs that lead to the upstairs.

* * *

It was late at night, MOMO and Juli were just finishing unpacking. "Well the phone line is up and running." Juli said walking into the room MOMO had chosen as her room. 

"So, do you have your stuff ready for school tomorrow?" Juli asked sitting down next to MOMO. Her daughter nodded as she took out more cloths and folded them.

"Do you have all the books you need?" Juli asked. MOMO stopped folding her cloths to look at her mom.

"Mom, I'm getting them tomorrow...when I actually get into class." MOMO chuckled. Juli laughed at her mistake.

"Your right....I guess I'm just nervous." Juli said.

"_Your_ nervous?" MOMO began to fold cloths again. "Shouldn't I be the one who is suppose to be nervous?" Juli smiled at her daughters comment.

"Yes your right." Just then a little ringing noise came form Juli's pocket.

"Oh...I wonder who that could be?" Juli reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?" She talked into the phone. MOMO watched her mother wondering who was on the phone.

"Oh is that so? ....uaha...uuuaahaa....ok....I'll be there...ok bye." Juli hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" MOMO asked.

"Not even fully moved in yet and they need me to come into work...." Juli said looking at the sad look that had just formed on MOMO's face.

"Listen, MOMO, I promise It wont always be like this." Juli said placing her hand on MOMO's shoulder.

"I know mom...." MOMO said looking down.

"Good." Juli placed her lips on her daughter's forehead, stood up and then walked from the room.

"Cause that's what you said to me the very last time." MOMO muttered throwing her cloths into a drawer. MOMO then got up and slammed her bedroom door shut. MOMO fell on to her bed. She starred strait up at the ceiling.

"I wish you were here....dad..."MOMO whispered. She then sat up and reached into a box that sat on the ground and pulled a picture frame out. She starred at the picture for a couple minuets and then sat on her nightstand.

* * *

It was the next morning. MOMO stood in front of her bathroom mirror, looking at her appearance. She was wearing a black shirt that had the words princess written in red writing on it. A little black hat, matching her shirt, sat on her head, and to top it off.... black baggy jeans. 

"Come on MOMO, You don't want to be late!" MOMO walked out of her bathroom and picked up her backpack. 'Don't worry, everything will turn out fine...it will be all right.' MOMO thought as she walked down stairs.

"Do you have everything?" Juli asked as MOMO got into the car.

"Well you wouldn't want to be late on your first day. Lets go!" Juli smiled, started the car and began to drive to the school.

It wasn't a long drive form the new house and the school. Juli drove put the parking lot and stopped the car. People starred at MOMO as she got out.

"Good luck MOMO," Juli said as MOMO got out.

"I wont be here to pick you up so you are gonna have to walk home." Juli said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." MOMO said shutting the car door. A second later the car drove off leaving MOMO to stare at her new school.

MOMO began to walk in when someone bumped into her, making the pink haired girl fall to the ground.

"HEY!" MOMO heard someone yell as she started to get up. The boy that had ran into her got up too and ran off before MOMO could say anything.

"Hey are you ok?" A red headed boy asked walking up to MOMO.

"Ya I'm fine..." She said brushing dirt off of herself. The boy bent down and picked up her bag.

"Here you go." He said handing her, her bag.

"Thank you." MOMO said taking her bag from the boy's hand.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" The boy asked.

"Yes, my name is MOMO Mizrahi." MOMO smiled.

"MOMO.....that's a pretty name," The boy smiled. MOMO felt her cheeks grow hot. "I'm Gaignun Jr.....you can call me Jr." The boy called Jr told MOMO.

"It's very nice to meet you." MOMO said as she fumbled around with her thumbs.

"So, do you know where you're going?" Jr asked. MOMO shook her head. "No I don't, all I know is my homeroom teacher is....Ms. Uzuki." MOMO said as Jr smiled.

"That's my Homeroom teacher too! Here I'll show you where to go." Jr said as he began to walk ahead of her. As MOMO began to follow Jr she couldn't help but think 'maybe everything won't be so bad.


End file.
